


Whipped tease

by lost_dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_dream/pseuds/lost_dream
Summary: Taeyong doesn’t seem to do well and Doyoung, the bestest best friend slash boyfriend takes care of himalternativ;After practice activities brought to you by DoTae
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Whipped tease

**Author's Note:**

> in case i make any grammatical or any other errors i am sorry, english is not my first language 🙏🏼
> 
> just a little one shot idea i thought about while being in my mind palace, enjoyyy

It was a sunny Thursday on a late fall evening when all of NCT 127 found themselves back to the practice room after an hour break. Some already started stretching while others continued to chatter.

One conversation was between the two youngest. Donghyuck was stretching his body when Mark suddenly sat beside him whispering; “Doesn’t Taeyong Hyung look sick? He seemed fine this morning.”

Donghyuck replied without looking at him that maybe he ate something bad or too much. Acknowledging the answer the older male nodded his head humming before also stretching his body.

Moments later their dance teacher arrived too and assembled everyone together. Most of practice went by nice and easy. Nothing unusual happened. 

Until.

Everyone was sitting on the floor while Taeyong and Jungwoo practiced their short solo dance. Unlike him, Taeyong was pretty stiff that evening which frustrated and worried their teacher. To not torture the currently blond male any longer with his remarks the teacher was about call the others back upfront to continue practicing the rest when Taeyong suddenly whimpered, stumbling forward. Jungwoo who was standing besides him instantly put his arm in front of him in case he fell and asked whether he was feeling unwell or needed to take a break. Stubborn little Taeyong however brushed it off saying he just got a bit lightheaded from not drinking enough. 

Thankfully he was able to convince his members, and to cover his lie the blond male went over to his bag to get his water bottle.

“You don’t seem so well, are you sure you’re holding up well?”

Without turning around Taeyong could tell it was Doyoung speak with a vicious smile decorating his face. Through gritted teeth he replied; “I’m so gonna kill you late-“, before he finished his sentence a soft sigh rolled over his lips and his eyes closed for a split second. “Of course you will, Hyung”, Doyoung grinned sheepishly and patted the older’s ass making him bite his bottom lip to suppress any more sounds. 

After another hour or two the dance teacher called it a day. Without wasting a second Taeyong quickly packed his stuff together and stormed out, leaving the others confused. Acting like a worried best friend Doyoung told the others that he’ll go look after him and that they can leave before them. Now having contacted the dots together, everyone agreed and continued packing their stuff at the same time as Doyoung made his way out and down the hall to an abandoned room where he told the older male to wait. Though at first the latter disagreed since it would most likely be dusty and dirty but rethinking his choices he’d rather not disturb his members thus he gave in at last.

In the meantime the rest of 127 walked to their van, chatting.

Mark’s simply mumbling “I hope Hyung’s doing alright” to himself got more attention than he anticipated.

“You still believe that?” Yuta asked amused.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Donghyuck signed  _ oh, Milk _ hopelessly, holding his nose bridge.

“What?”

With an assuring smile Jaehyun joined the conversation: “He’s fine, Mark. Doyoung Hyung’s taking care of him.” 

“More like of his ass,” Yuta added making a disgusting face before laughing. The rest joined him except Mark who was too surprised over the newly learned information.

-

“Took you long enough.” Was the first thing Doyoung got to hear before getting pressed against the closed door by none other than Lee Taeyong. 

The small room didn’t have the best lighting, most coming from a window, but the brunet could still see his boyfriend perfectly fine from standing so close and in his eyes he looked breathtaking even after such a long and exhausting day and under such poor lighting.

His dyed bangs were sticking to his sweaty forehead due to the hours of practice. His beautiful big eyes filled with lust and his pupils widely blown. His luscious, red bitten lips parted, breathing hot air against his own. 

Without realizing it Doyoung brushed the blond hair away, looking at the shorter male with so much love that the latter almost forgot his furiousness. He was about to whine over the lack of action when Doyoung moved forward, pressing their lips together for a sweet and slow kiss. Satisfied Taeyong relaxed his muscles and kissed him back with equally much love.

During the kiss Doyoung turned them both around, putting his left hand behind Taeyong’s head to make sure he didn’t hit it too hard against the door. When the air between them got thinner and they had to part away, Doyoung didn’t waste any second. He immediately attacked the elder’s neck and put his leg between his thighs pressing against his hard dick earning a high whine which turned to a broken moan the moment he put his free hand inside his pocket.

“Fuck... Doie stop teasing already... please, please... I’ve been a good boy, wasn’t I?”

The needy whines turned the younger more on. He kissed his partner again, stopping his ministration after. “Oh, were you now?”

“Yes, yes! I didn’t come, I... I didn’t make any noises. I was good. Doie, please. I’ll be even better to you now. P-Please.”

Taeyong’s little hiccups and teary eyes soften Doyoung’s heart. He was too much of a sucker for his precious boyfriend to tease him any longer. Defeated the brunet hummed, showing he accepted the plea. He kissed his nose before asking him to turn around which he gladly complied to. 

Doyoung dropped to his knees pulling Taeyong’s joggers and briefs down with him in one go. The sudden cold air hitting his heated member made Taeyong slightly shiver. 

Apparently a hint of mischief was still left inside of the younger after all because instead of getting his lover off, he pulled out the remote from his pocket and set it to the highest setting whilst twisting the blue glass like plug that he inserted earlier the day during their break.

A loud surprised moan escaped Taeyong’s lips.He wanted to give his teasing lover a stern look but a particular turn of the toy pressed the wireless vibrator inside him directly against his prostate. Doyoung understood right away that he found the spot that made the blond go crazy. His movements got quicker but he still made sure to hit the bundle of nerves each time. Taeyong bit his lower lip so hard to not let any noises escape because nothing would be more embarrassing than someone finding them in such a situation or somehow recognizing his voice.

“No”, was all he could hear before he felt a warm body against his and a hand on his chin to turn his head the right angle, still moving the plug. The latter pressed his lips against his, licking over the bruises and drinking up his whines. 

This gave Taeyong the last push. Without any warning he shuddered and came on the door. Afterwards he leaned against the taller male, trying to catch his breathing. Doyoung prepared his shoulder and neck with butterfly kisses and slipped compliments along the line of  _ him doing great _ and  _ being a good boy _ between kisses.

An uncomfortable whine gave the younger the signal to hold in his movements and stop the vibrations, which he did. A relieved sigh was on it’s way out but got stuck in his throat when Doyoung dropped back down to his knees, pulling out the toys and kneading his semi-flat ass before spreading his cheeks apart. He watched his abused hole clench and unclench around nothing, as if asking for more. Somewhat amused by the thought of his lover still not having enough.

“We’re not done yet, precious”, Doyoung suddenly chuckled low and dived right between his cheeks licking over the red spot few times then inserting his tongue, eating the sensitive older male out and making him moan and whine all over again. This time the latter bit into his tshirt to not worry his boyfriend again.

It didn’t take long till Taeyong came a second time, now embarrassed at how fast he reached his release. However, if anything Doyoung thought he was getting cuter by the minute. He’s a very whipped man, you see.

Gently he turned the exhausted male around, holding his small waist to make sure he wouldn’t fall and scanned him from top to bottom. Somehow his hair got messier. His eyes held no lust anymore, instead they were droopy as if he would have fallen asleep any minute. His cheeks now as red as his bloody bottom lip and stained with tears. The once white tshirt, that Doyoung noticed was actually his, was now almost transparent from all the sweat. His nipples also in direct view due to it. Further south he was completely dirty. His stomach and thighs painted with his own cum and his dick soft between his shaky legs. The young male almost felt bad for his next actions. Keyword, almost.

Doyoung leaned forward to kiss Taeyong who however blocked him by pushing his hands against his lips. “I’m not kissing you after where your mouth was. Forget it. Also, you still got saliva everywhere.” The blond then scrunched up his nose to show his disgust, making the other laugh at how adorable he was. Afterwards he whipped his mouth and chin clean, though he knew Taeyong wouldn’t kiss him anytime soon.

“Angel, would you do be a favor?” 

The sudden nickname made Taeyong blush harder. Shyly he nodded his head waiting for a response. Instead he got picked up, his right leg slipping out of his joggers. Automatically he wrapped his legs and arms around the younger for more stability. Confused, he looked at the latter waiting for him to speak. However instead of using his words, Doyoung spoke with actions. He freed his neglected dick of his undergarments after fishing out a condom from his pocket which he then rolled on.

_ What else does he casually carry around in his pockets?  _

Few strokes later, Doyoung carefully sank Taeyong on his dick. Halfway there he stopped, letting the blond adjust to the size. The latter’s eyes shut close, tears once again threatening to fall, and his breathing uneven. Patiently Doyoung waited for any signal from him to continue. The signal was a weak nod. 

Moments later the brunet bottomed out. Both needed time to process the familiar feeling that felt like their first every time since the older seemed to always be tight no matter how many rounds they had.

Doyoung was the first to adjust to the overwhelming feeling. Due his big size, Taeyong needed some more time which he gladly gave him because that meant he could admire him all over again for the nth time that day. Even after almost two years he still couldn’t believe that his best friend accepted his clumsy confession and became his boyfriend. His shoulder to lean on and vice versa. His second home. His everything. He was like the missing puzzle piece in his life. As cheesy as that sounded.

It felt like he was dreaming, but can you blame him? His partner was  _ the _ Lee Taeyong. In his eyes the most talented and hardworking member in all of NCT. He always wondered to himself what he must have done right in his past life to be blessed with such an amazing person by his side.

He was thankful to who- or whatever might be out there for having such an open-minded boyfriend who willingly tries out new things with him. Mostly because they were still young and never in an intimate relationship with another person thus naturally they wanted to explore and find whatever fit them best. Of course they also had a safe word for when the other wanted to stop their act. They could also openly speak about their interests and what they found on the internet what they want to try out someday. They didn’t have many opportunities to try stuff yet due to their busy schedule but they still made the best out it.

Taeyong squealing interrupted the younger’s chain of thoughts and brought him back to their current situation. He muttered a quick sorry before moving slowly but defined. With every thrust he hit Taeyong’s prostate, making him almost drool like a fool.

“Fuck, Doie... s-stop hitting that spot, i’m still-aaa fuck fuck”, Taeyong started but got cut off by his own moan when Doyoung picked up his pace. “Listen to your... your Hyung, you punk.”

The threat didn’t sound threatening at all, especially because of the voice crack. With a proud smirk Doyoung watched the older unfold in front of him. The urge to kiss him was strong but he held back knowing it would make the older male uncomfortable. To be honest, he didn’t even except Taeyong to actually like his ass eaten out but he was positively surprised by his reaction.

Being the little tease he was, he stroked the blond’s shaft to the rhythm of his thrusts. Suddenly though after a good minute or two Taeyong leaned forward biting into his shoulder to suppress his groan. He came for the third time but this one felt different and Doyoung noticed it too, holding in his tracks.

It didn’t take them long to figure out what just happened due to the smell spreading so rapidly. Horrified and disgusted by himself Taeyong was in a conflict deciding to get off his partner and jump out the window or hide in his neck hoping to disintegrate into thin air before questions can be asked. The first option seemed too dramatic which is why he decided to stay still and pray to vanish as soon as possible.

“Hyung, did you just-“

“Shut up, don’t say it!”

“Fuck, you’re so hot. What did i do to deser-“ Without warning Taeyong grabbed both side’s of the younger’s head kissing him ignoring the little voice in his head. Astonished, Doyoung started at his red boyfriend.

“I told you to shut it, didn’t I? Now let me down, i feel even more dirty.” 

Doyoung noted he didn’t use their safe word, meaning he’s not as grossed out as he acted. “Sorry, Hyung.” Were the last words exchanged between them before Doyoung picked up where they left off but this time faster than before, too turned on by the male on top of him. Taeyong went back to biting his shoulder to not make any loud noises while he grunted, also trying his best to stay quiet.

It didn’t take long for the brunet to finally reach his high. He bit the inside of his cheeks to keep quiet while he came inside the condom, leaning his head against the other’s chest to catch his breath. His view was directly on the lower half of his lover and to his surprise he saw the his dick twitching as if he came too but there were no new substances.

_ Did he just have a dry orgasm? Fuck, why is he so hot today? _

Slowly to not hurt his overstimulated lover he pulled his dick out and tried his best to dress him back up without him falling over since he was pretty much gone to the land of dreams. Successful, with some difficulties, he managed to dress him up and sat him on the floor to get rid of the used condom in a garbage can in the corner before also putting his clothes on and getting rid of any evidence. By the time he was done Taeyong was already far gone. Chuckling to himself he picked up the sleeping beauty and called for a ride on his way out.

Hours later Taeyong found himself cleaned and in the arms of his lover who was watching a show while playing with his damaged hair. Pleased with the situation, he stretched his neck to kiss the younger’s cheek to get his attention. Without batting an eye, he turned his head smiling warmly at him.

Noticing the minty smell Taeyong leaned forward and kissed Doyoung straight on the lips this time, he had kisses to catch up to. Meanwhile he fixed his position to lay more comfortably. They stayed like that for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s warmth, before Doyoung broke the kiss earning a whine from the blond male. He brushed his hair out of his face and told him to wait then proceeded to leave the comfort of his room. 

While Doyoung was off to who knows where, Taeyong checked his phone. He blushed when he opened their group chat seeing the messages their members sent. They wished him to get better but their wording showed that they all knew what was actually going on. Embarrassed he put his phone away watching now the show the brunet had started. 

It didn’t take much longer for Doyoung to come back with a tray in his hands. Taeyong instantly recognized the smell. It was his favorite meal made by his truly. Carefully he sat the tray on his bed, handing the older his serving. They enjoyed the food in silence while continuing the show. After they finished Doyoung brought their dirty dished back to the kitchen, taking a mental note to clean it up later. He didn’t have the motivation to do it now because all he wanted was to cuddle with his partner. And cuddle they did.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a looong while since i last wrote a story so i hope i did well ndjsns leave a comment to tell me your thoughts if you want :)


End file.
